Unfinished HieiKag
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: These are merely stories that I started and will most likely never finish... Hiei/Kag Some language
1. Different

Kagome didn't understand how things had gotten to this point. She was quite literally put on the back burner. Inuyasha had told the group that Kikyo was joining up with them. He had also pointed out to them that she could sense the shards instead. Kagome supposed that that was true but it still hurt; this was a stab at her, she was sure of it. Then to top it off, Inuyasha, later that night, asked to go on a walk with her.

Since she couldn't say no to her friend, she had agreed. He had walked them to the well and at that point, Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach. He had turned to her a few short minutes later, started talking, and saying that since Kikyo was in fact in their group now, he didn't need her anymore. He told her that since he didn't need her, that she was to go back home.

When she didn't move nor say anything, he started yelling at her. To which, practically started a screaming match between the two of them. That had continued for about ten minutes and in the end, Kagome had been crying. This was too much; her last wish was that she was to say good-bye to the people that she had come to love. Inuyasha wasn't exactly happy about that but she sat him until he agreed.

She said her good-byes-her friends not fully understanding her decision but then saw Kikyo's smirk and gaped. They were enraged at that point and voiced it too. Inuyasha said that that was it and that she was to get going. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had gone with her to the well and bid good-bye to her with a heavy heart.

She left, never to return to the past.

"So you're saying that you of all people lost track of a woman that used to travel with someone by the name of Inuyasha?" Yusuke questioned, trying to wrap his head around the tale that Koenma just told. Truth be told, it was an unbelievable story. As if time travel was an actual thing!

Koenma nodded to him. "Yes, her name is Kagome Higarashi and up until two years ago, she was no longer traveling with him. She simply disappeared out of nothing and there are no traces of where she went." He watched at Yusuke gave him a look. Koenma sighed; he didn't know what he was going to do. "That is why I have called in you three. Hiei, I would like it if you contacted Mukuro and ask her if she's seen a woman of Kagome's description." Hiei gave a curt nod and vanished. "Kurama, I would like it if you contacted Yomi asking the same thing." Kurama smiled and left. "And Yusuke, I want you to search around all of Tokyo." Yusuke made a face but nodded and left too.

Koenma hoped that one of those three could manage to bring something back like good news. He could use some right about now.


	2. Not as Expected

" _There is a child-a young woman, in the human world possessing unique abilities. She is both demon and priestess, and a descendent of myself. From what I have gathered, she is related to you, my son and if that is true, there are secrets being kept from you. I want you to find this woman and bring her to me before my demise._ "

That was his ancestor had said to him. Yusuke was confused. He didn't understand Raizen's words. How was he supposed to find this woman when he had no clue where to start? And if that wasn't hard enough, he knew his ancestor was dying. He didn't know how long he had, just that he needed to do this as fast as possible.

Maybe Koenma knew something? He wouldn't put it pass him to withhold something back from Yusuke. In fact, Yusuke thought that that was Koenma's favorite past time. Well it was a start, he supposed. He sighed as he made his way to Reikai.

By the time he reached the place, ogres were scattered everywhere; frantically going to their destinations. He shook his head as he walked calmly to Koenma's office. He didn't knock or give any indication that he was around when he went in and found Koenma. He blinked; Koenma was in his teenage form. He wondered why.

"Yo, Koenma, I need a favor," he said as Koenma whirled around to see him in shock. Koenma then proceeded to gape at him. "I need you to find someone for me."

The prince still stared at him, like he couldn't believe Yusuke was in front of him suddenly. "Yusuke! Just the man I needed!" he exclaimed, getting over his shock for a moment. "You're looking for Kagome, I take it?"

Yusuke decided to play along; he had no idea who this Kagome was though. "Yeah," he answered lamely. He was right though; Koenma knew more then he let him know.

Koenma nodded, "Raizen sent you." Yusuke didn't show it on his face but he was thoroughly surprised. Damn Koenma. "And if he sent you; he's looking for Kagome." Yusuke narrowed his eyes; was Kagome-was she the one that his ancestor was really looking for? Could it really have been that easy to find this woman? "I'll take you to her." He gaped at him. "Follow me."

When Kagome woke up that morning, she just knew that something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was or when it would happen and that nerved her. It couldn't possibly be from the well since that closed up years ago, which meant that it was going to happen here. She swallowed hard. She looked out her window, noting that it looked like it was about to rain. Even the weather knew something was up.

She decided that she couldn't just stay in bed and got up, dressed and went downstairs. She noticed that her family was gone and that there was a note that said that they had gotten to the hospital for her grandfather. She must have been in a deep sleep to notice. She was alone; she realized. She was alone with a bad feeling.

She pushed the bad feeling aside and went to grab something to eat then brought it to the living room to eat in peace. Her nerves were shot and she just woke up; something was wrong. She gathered her reiki in her hands as she walked out of her home. The wind had picked up adding to her nerves.

Two males were walking in her direction, having come from the shrine steps. Kagome placed a barrier around herself to keep the others away from her. The men stopped short, having felt the amount of power from the barrier. She realized that one of the men's aura felt like family to her; she was utterly confused at that point. The other reminded her of a higher status. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, her reiki becoming visible around her hands.

"My name is Koenma, this here is Yusuke," he said, introducing the both of them calmly and without fear. He knew who this woman was and yet, looked at her like she was a friend of his. Kagome didn't know whether to take that as a threat or not. She didn't lower her powers just yet though. "Do you know someone by the name of Raizen?"

Kagome blinked then narrowed her eyes. She did in fact know a Raizen, not that she would give them the pleasure of knowing this. She eyed them with suspicion. Raizen was an ancestor in her family; one she knew was important. "And if I do?"

Koenma was friendly enough on the outside yet wary on the inside. This woman was not someone he normally came into contact with. In fact, if he had his way; he would stay away but at the same time; he considered her a dear friend. Yet, from the looks of it, she didn't know him. He wondered why that was. "Raizen is requesting your presence. Yusuke, here, has been given the task of finding you and bringing you to Raizen."

Kagome didn't move. Raizen was alive? She could believe that though. Demons did live rather long lives but she wasn't aware that he was in fact alive. This Koenma didn't seem to be lying if his aura was anything to go by. She pondered on this fact as she looked at Yusuke. She was terribly confused though. He felt like family; she didn't understand. She wasn't about to question it just yet though. "If I deny your request?"

Yusuke stepped forward, his mind going crazy-it was telling him that he would be okay and that this woman was family. He didn't need to be afraid of her and yet, with those powers; he knew those power had the ability to kill him. He was scared regardless. "Raizen is dying. It's his last request," he told her, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. There was something about her that made him want to run.

Koenma and Yusuke watched in awe as her powers disappeared and she gasped. They continued to watch until Kagome dropped her barrier and they could finally let out breath that they were holding. "D-Dying? Impossible; he's immortal," she said, the edge in her voice suddenly gone and in its place was concern.

Yusuke stared; Raizen was immortal? He never mentioned that tidbit. That small piece of information felt like a small betrayal. He didn't know why. "He asked me to find a woman, of both demon and priestess, and bring her to him. He also said that she would be related to me but I don't see how that's important," Yusuke explained to her as her eyes locked with his.

There was a moment of pure contentment, which frightened not just him but her as well. There was something going on between them that Koenma couldn't figure out. He knew that both had just met the other but there was something else going on and he was determined to find out what it was. Koenma raised his hand as a portal appeared. "This will take you straight to Raizen. The both of you are to go now before things get worst."

Kagome turned away from Yusuke and ran back into her home to write a note to her mother. Once that was done, she grabbed a few things quickly, threw it into a bag and came back outside. She locked up her home and turned to the males, watching her in curiosity. "Alright, I'll trust you both on this for now but if it turns out to be a joke, I'll be having demon stew later on." Both shivered at that threat as Koenma shooed Yusuke and Kagome into the portal.

Raizen had ordered Yusuke a few days ago to go find a woman, which meant he had to wait. He hated waiting honestly but it's what he has been doing for centuries. His lover from hundreds of years ago would come to him in his deranged sleep and tell him stories. One story caught his interest; it was of a woman who could travel back in time. Apparently, she had destroyed the Shikon by accident. She told him at a later date that they were the ancestors to this woman.

He didn't believe it at first but later came to realize that one that story was true, and two, that his woman never once lied to him. When Yusuke had come to him a week ago, he told him the same story. Yusuke had the same reaction Raizen had; he didn't believe it. He chuckled at the memory. He wanted Yusuke to find the woman from the story; he demanded that he find the woman actually. He honestly didn't expect Yusuke to find her so soon though.

So when the portal that he knew was related to Koenma appeared in his cave and out stepped Yusuke, he knew something was different. A moment later and he could have sworn his lover was alive but knew that that wasn't the case. He stared at her; she was most definitely related to him. She had her beauty. He briefly wondered if she had her temper too. Then she turned her attention to him; those eyes, they were hers. Impossible.

"He was right... But that's," Kagome started out to say and ended up just staring at him. She narrowed her eyes as she turned her attention to Yusuke, who shrank back and inched away. "Start talking, what the fuck is going on? I have been told that Raizen was immortal and yet here he is on the brink of death." Raizen was impressed; she definitely had her temper alright.

Yusuke put his hands up in surrender. "Don't go blaming me! Ask him yourself!" he yelled back to her but flinched when he felt her power rise.

Kagome growled then heard the older demon chuckle. She looked back to him. "You are the one that used to travel with a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha, correct?" Her eyes widening was response enough. "Good, my name is Raizen and it's a pleasure to meet my descendent."

She couldn't believe this. She had always been told that she was related to a great demon but she always thought her family made it up. Granted, she probably should have known better, especially when Sesshomaru, himself, told her that she had demon blood in her. Her bag fell from her grip and dropped to the ground with a thud. She knew it was true; she could feel it. She took a deep breath in and let it out. She then said, "The pleasure is all mine but on a more serious note, how are you dying and how can I prevent this?"

Both males stared. She wanted to prevent his death? Was that even possible at this moment? Raizen was proud but sad since he knew it was too late for her help. Yusuke openly gaped at this.

"Unfortunately my dear, it is too late for your help but I appreciate the gester," he told her as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, she was sitting in front of him. Why hadn't he felt her move?

"Nothing is impossible for me," she said as she placed her hands in his. He stared; no one has willing touched him in centuries. "I am born as both priestess and demon; I contradict myself. I shouldn't even be alive but I am. Now, what is your issue?"

"He's starving to death. He used to eat humans but he stopped when he took a lover," Yusuke said, trying to be helpful yet couldn't stop the laugh that followed at the word 'lover.'

Kagome nodded that she heard him. "The demons that I know of, have never eaten a human. Slaughtered them but never eaten them. Have you ever tried to eat something other than human?" she questioned, looking deep into his eyes. She saw a flash of emotion and then it was gone. He reminded her so much of her travels.

"Nothing, aside from humans, has ever quenched my hunger."

She smiled at him; she could work with that. "Alright, then I have a question. Is it the flesh that you crave or the blood of humans?" He blinked at her; she saw right through him. The only other person to do that was the woman he loved.

"The blood; the flesh has always just been in the way," he answered calmly. He glanced over to his ancestral son and noted that he was quiet; he figured he was eager to know what this woman planned on doing. He was too for that matter.

"Excellent; I know exactly what to do to help you," she said as she stood up and looked to Yusuke. "Can you go and ask Koenma if he knows of a Totosei? And if he does; to please bring him here." Yusuke nodded and did as he was told since he was curious to see what she was capable of.

"Totosei, why does that name sound familiar?' Raizen asked mostly to himself and was surprised when she heard him. Although, he supposed it was only natural since she was part demon.

"Totosei is a blacksmith and has been known for making the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Also known as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords."

That was it! He knew he knew that name. For the life of him, couldn't remember. But wait, what did a blacksmith have to do with him living? She couldn't possible do what he was thinking she would do, would she? She wasn't that _insane_ right? "How will he help?" It was a good question.

"I'll be cutting myself to supply some of the human blood but at the same time, allowing my reiki to flow out yet keeping in my demonic blood in. Totosei will-granted I will probably have to force him into it-be making a sword that will keep your cravings under control. I know for a fact that you can eat other food. Just because you like humans, doesn't mean you have to stop eating altogether."

She was that insane.

When Yusuke had walked back into Koenma's office, he found Kurama and Hiei there as well, talking to Koenma in hush tunes. While he ignored them, he turned his attention to Koenma, who simply stared at him like he was crazy. "Yusuke, where is Kagome?" he asked, noticing that the woman was not with him; that worried him.

"She's back with Raizen," Yusuke answered calmly as he nodded to his friends. They returned with their own nods in welcome. "Listen-"

" _You left her with him_?!" Koenma yelled, starting Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei raised an eyebrow to the yell. "Are you insane? Raizen will kill her!"

"She's family, why would he kill her?" Yusuke said. He paused though; Kagome was family. That was an odd fact. He wondered how she was connected to the family.

Koenma twitched. "Why are you here?" He honestly couldn't believe this dimwit. What possessed him to think leaving Kagome there alone was a good idea?

Yusuke looked at his boss like he grew a second head then remembered why he was here in the first place. "Oh, right! So, Kagome asked me to ask you if you know someone by the name of... Oh hell-shit. I think I forgot the name..."

Koenma facepalmed and sighed deeply. "Yusuke, you're useless."

"Sai? No, that's not right, Tosai? No, that's not right either. God damnit, Toto? Shit."

"Totosei?" provided Hiei, connecting the names the idiot stated and fusing them.

"Totosei! Yeah that! That's the name Kagome said. She wanted to know if you could bring him to her." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck with a dumb grin on his face.

"May I ask why she needs him?" Koenma questioned while leaning on his desk.

"I don't know; I didn't stay to ask why."

Useless. "Kurama, Hiei, you are to go with Yusuke and stay to protect Kagome. You'll see who I am talking about when you get there and do not ever leave her alone again, damnit! Give me an hour and get out of here!" he half yelled, half commanded, gathering a small portion of his power to create a portal himself and kicked them in.

When the three males stepped through the portal, they found Raizen staring at a woman in some sort of contest. "About time you got back, did you get Totosei?" asked Kagome without breaking her stare with the demon.

"He said to give him an hour," Yusuke started, "What are you doing?"

"My darling dear here thought she could outlast me in a staring contest. I simply said that that was impossible; we're been at this for a while," Raizen said, watching Kagome, who just smirked.

"And I told him that I've trained under Lord Sesshoumaru, who's known for hard cold stares," Kagome countered as Raizen huffed.

"I've spent centuries-" Kagome laughed, startling Raizen, who blinked, " _Shit_!"

"Ha! I win!"

Yusuke let out a nervous laugh. "Right, well now that that's over, how are you going to do whatever it is you're planning?"

Kagome looked at him, noting that he brought two other people with him this time and said, "You don't have to worry about that for the moment. I'm going to go and gather some things to add to the mixture. I'll be right back." She then got up, dusted herself off, and disappeared, leaving a sparkly mist behind.

"Interesting," Raizen commented as he turned his attention to Yusuke. "Have you found the connection between the three of us?" Yusuke gave him a look.

"I don't understand?"

"How Kagome is related to me? To you? Have you found out?"

"Oh, no, I haven't. Did she tell you?" Yusuke questioned and when his ancestor grinned, he groaned. He missed that conversation! He was so not happy. "Oh excellent, glad to know that she trusts you more."

"Relax, son, she has not said anything to me. However, I do know that she resembles Aihiko, if her eyes are anything to go by. I didn't think it was possible."

Aihiko; Yusuke knew that name. He wondered briefly where he knew that name then his eyes widened. Raizen just said her name! Yusuke always thought he was pained when he mentioned her name but he had it freely and without a care. It was weird.

Kurama shared a look with Hiei, who nodded and left, and took a moment to finally notice something and said, "Didn't Koenma tell us to watch the woman? She isn't here and we're in Makai; surely a human in Makai is a bad thing?" Yusuke and Raizen paled as they shared a glance with each other.

"Oh shit."

Kagome had come across human remains and couldn't contain her joy. Just what she needed! But if the dead was here then demons wouldn't be that far. Her hand glowed red for a second before she removed the head and an arm. Then with a flick of her wrist, the parts disappeared and she fled from the scene, covering her tracks.

She went in search for certain flowers and buds for her mixture. She had only been gone for about ten minutes and was certainly standing feet away from Raizen's mountain. She sensed someone near; this person was fast. She whirled around to see the man that had come with Yusuke earlier. She narrowed her eyes on him. "What?" She wasn't happy that he snuck up on her.


	3. Trouble

Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose; this was not his day. Kagome Higurashi stood before him, brushing her left foot against the floor in a innocent way. It wasn't every day that Kagome would come to him but when she did, it tended to cause major trouble in Reikai. He resisted the urge to sigh-sometimes he wished his father would take over this case with Kagome; sometimes. Other times, he's actually happy that he works with her. Right now though, he only wanted to pass this to his father. "Kagome, what has happened now?"

Kagome didn't look at him; she was focusing on the ground like it was the more interesting thing in the world and honestly, at this moment in time, it probably was. She mumbled something, something of which Koenma didn't catch. He groaned when that happened. "I said, the jewel is complete..."

He blinked. He wasn't expecting that. He was almost certain that it would take at least another year for the jewel be completed. But wouldn't that mean that Naraku was dead as well if it was completed? Naraku's soul most definitely didn't come through; he was sure of that. "I see and that is a problem to you? I would think that you of all people would be in fact happy of this. Am I wrong?"

Her reaction told him that he was both right and wrong. "I mean I am happy-only took three years to finish but I'm sad as well. The well... won't open for me anymore." Koenma nodded to her nod that she noticed.

"Of course it doesn't work anymore." Kagome lifted her head sharply when she heard that. "Your mission was a success. The past doesn't need you anymore." Did he realize that he sounded harsh?

"But, I promised my friends that I would come by again later!"

He sighed, "I realize that this will be hard on you but once you came back-whether it was just for a small break-the well-recognized this. It has sealed itself back up now that you have completed what it sent you back for." Kagome's face fell. Koenma decided that he hated seeing that expression on her face. "I can offer something for you though."

"Honestly, with everything that has been going on, I'm not sure I'll be able to accept whatever you can offer," she said, finding the ground once again. "I didn't even say good-bye."

"Do you remember what I told you when I first met you, Kagome?" Kagome glanced at him. "I said, _when things have once again returned to their original state, you are more than welcome to come and work for me._ " She gasped, clearly remembering that he did in fact say those words. "That is what I can offer to you. While you probably won't see your friends again for some time-and I'm so sorry about that-but I can tell you that you will be around demons. Something that I know very well about you."

Kagome took that in, in thought. He was right. She loved being around demons-having been around them for three years kind of helped with that. She never even said good-bye and while that hurt, she understood it more then she would have hoped. She did have one question though. She looked up at the toddler behind the desk, he gave her a look of surprise. "Disregarding Miroku and Sango since they are very much in fact, human; are the demons I've met alive and well? I know that Sesshomaru, would and could, live for centuries and Kouga for that matter since they are full demons but are they around?"

Koenma smiled at her. "Of course, if I remember correctly, Lord Sesshomaru is stubborn enough that he wouldn't die and since Lord Kouga has been at his side for a while now, I can guarantee that both are well." Kagome's eye lit up at that and she broke out into a smile.

"And of Inuyasha?" Koenma's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Since he was part demon, it allowed him a few centuries then a normal human is meant to live by. He died about a century ago but he was happy. He told his children about you and has passed his stories onto them." He watched the tears in her eyes and gave her a half-smile.

"So I was never meant to be with him then? Well that hurts more than I thought it would but I'm glad. Inuyasha deserved everything thrown at him." And she was happy, even though she only saw him a couple days ago, she knew; she knew he was happy and for that she was grateful. She nodded to herself before she came to a decision. With teary eyes filled with sadness and happiness, she said, "I accept your offer."

If there was ever a time that Yusuke questioned Koenma's sanity, it was now. He had just told him, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, that he was gonna add a fifth member to the team. What was he insane? The four of them worked well together; they didn't need another person; it would throw them off completely. He was sure of it. "Are you sure that that is a good idea? I mean with everything that has been going on, you think, honestly, adding another person to the team is going to fix everything?"

"Koenma, I have never questioned your motives but to me, I believe that we are alright with the way things are," Kurama told him with a worried look. "We have all been through a lot and have overcome everything together. Do you really think that adding someone into the mix is a good idea?"

Koenma twitched and resisted the urge to break something. "Yes well, you all have trusted me thus far, why is this any different?" He waited for a second then added, "Don't answer that. Point is, I think it would be nice to change things up a bit. Aside from Kurama, who is very good at what he does with plants, she is very good at healing and fighting. It would be worth it, trust me."

"She?!" cried out three of the four spirit detectives. Hiei simply blinked. It was just like Koenma to add a female to the team.

"Yes, she. My father has suggested her for the team." Well that was surprise, for sure. The king rarely gave out his recommendations. "She has been through a lot within the last couple of years and has learned alot. While she is pretty new to being a spirit detective, she learns fast so no need to worry much."

"Koenma, have you lost your fucking mind? What makes you think that adding a woman to the team is the best idea! Most of the time, we're dealing with demons and such and you think having her there is a good idea? Trust me he says; don't worry he says. This has bad idea written all over it, regardless if your father asked for her," Yusuke ranted, huffing angrily at certain parts.

The toddler sighed. "Since we've heard Yusuke's opinion, what are the rest of yours?" He turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room and regarded them quietly. The only two that seemed to think that this was the worst possible idea looked to be Yusuke, of course-no surprise there, and Hiei, who took to glaring at him.

"I don't see a problem if you think she is as good as you say," Kurama said lightly. On the inside, he wasn't exactly happy. Of course there has been females on the team before; at Genkai for example but she was tough and didn't allow anything to slide. He was worried as well. This didn't bode well with him at all.

"I think it would be nice to have a woman on the team! Maybe she can become my next girlfriend!" To which Koenma's twitch intensified at Kuwabara's statement.

Hiei didn't answer. Koenma supposed his glare was answer enough. "Kuwabara, you will not be associating with her like that; under no circumstances are you to do that." Koenma let his warning to float around them for a moment.

"What, she yours then?" Yusuke growled at him. He was not over this just yet.

Koenma ignored him and snapped for Botan, who came in moments later with a smile on her face. "How can I be of service?" she happily asked, not noticing the angered auras around her. She was only paying any attention to Koenma, since he was her boss.

"I need you to bring Kagome in. She should be finished with talking with my father," he said and waved her off. The other males blinked. That name, for all of them, seemed rather familiar. Botan and Kagome returned shortly after and Botan left, leaving Kagome with the males. She still didn't notice anything differently. "Boys, this is Kagome Higarashi. She will be your fifth member as of today. Behave, all of you."

Kagome snorted. "Behave he says; what are we five?" Yusuke laughed into his shoulder. "On a side note, your father can be persuasive when he wants to be..."

Koenma didn't even want to know as he shook his head. "As of right now, I won't send you on a mission." Yusuke and Kuwabara protested at this. "You will be going to Genkai's shrine, where you will be getting to know one other. Perhaps even understand each other's fighting style. Now get going!"

Kagome was not happy when she saw the stairs to Genkai's. Both her and as she learned later, Kuwabara had to struggle up the stairs. The others were waiting at the top; she hated their demon's powers at the point. When both of them got to the top, breathless and tired; Kagome was on her back panting. "Now I remember why I hate stairs."

Yusuke smirked at that.


	4. Twins

There was no way in hell that a calm enough place existed unless one was dreaming. He was convinced that this was the case. Yusuke walked slowly over to the water, the waves coming up to meet his feet. It felt amazing to be here; he wished he wouldn't wake up for a while if he got to feel like this. "It's beautiful here, don't you think Yusuke?" came a voice to his left.

Odd, that didn't seem like a voice he's ever heard before. He blinked and turned to his left, seeing a woman nearly identical to him; almost as if she was his twin. He turned back to the ocean in front of him as he agreed, "Yeah, it is." She giggled at him; why? He didn't know and didn't ask.

If this was really a dream, who was she? He never has seen her before and was a little put off that she was coming to him in his dream. "I assume you're fighting with yourself, trying to figure out who I am?" she asked, her right foot moving playfully in the sand. It gave her an innocent look to her.

Yusuke glanced at her. Had she read his mind or something? What was going on? "That's one way of going about it." He was confused. He kinda wished that she would go away. He had been enjoying the peace and quiet without her.

She moved gracefully; she glided to be in front of his line of vision. She effectively blocked the sight ahead of him as he almost growled at that. "Yusuke," she started. That was another thing; she knew his name. How? Why? "I will wait for you. I've been waiting to meet you in person but you never seem to want to see me anymore. I miss my other half."

She was speaking nonsense to him. If he wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was talking to him, he would have said that she was talking to him in another language. He was her other half? What did that mean? Was that actually a thing that happened nowadays? He shook his head; this was dumb. "Look, I don't understand what's going on and I personally don't actually like how this is turning out. So, Ima ask nicely but could you please leave?"

Yusuke watched as her face fell. She was hurt, that much he could understand. It bothered him that he was the one to do so though. "I see, I had no idea. I just thought, that's what happens when our families block the other out." Now what was she talking about? She looked up to him with a determined look itched on her face. "Then, I'll come to you if you won't come to me." She smiled at him, brightly-something that Yusuke was amazed that someone would aim that at him.

Before he could even do anything else, the wind picked up and brought her with it. She faded into nothing. It took him a moment to realize that he was suddenly alone. It was what he wanted but now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Yusuke sat up on his bed so fast that his eyesight blurred. He rubbed his head in annoyance to try and get his sight back to normal. He glanced around the room, trying to get his bearings and blinked. This wasn't his room; where was he? "Finally awake?" came another voice that he has never heard. This one sounded sinister.

He stared up from where he was to see a man with black unruly hair and red eyes that cut through the darkness. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that, that was Hiei but this man was way taller than Hiei. So who was this and why couldn't he remember what got him to this place?

Flashes of remembrance of what happened hours ago came into his head rather quickly. He mentally groaned. Out of the four of them, he had to be the one that got kidnapped. ' _At least take Kuwabara instead of me!_ ' he thought with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm awake if you can't already see that," he answered with a huff.

His ears were greeted with a wicked laugh. Yusuke decided to glare at a wall instead of the man in front of him. "Oh, you'll do well." Yusuke knew that, that couldn't have been anything good and he hoped that his friends would be able to find him within the next hour. "Kanna!" he called as Yusuke almost jumped out of his skin at the yell.

He watched an all-white dressed, white haired young child come out of the shadows and he shivered. She looked like she was soulless. "Take control of him. Any news of Inuyasha?"

Yusuke paled. They were gonna do what? God no, he did not want to be controlled. Kanna stared at her lord with empty eyes before saying, "Inuyasha was last seen less than a mile from here." She moved to stand in front of Yusuke, who backed away but noticed a little late that he was chained to the bed.

The mirror that she held in her small hands, shone light in his direction. It blinded him for a second but then vanished, leaving both Kanna and her lord in awe.

There was the woman that Yusuke had dreamt about! She was standing, angered at the male. Thankfully that look wasn't aimed at Yusuke. She was glowing a little pink color around her body with a bow and arrow pointed to the darker man.

"How did you get into my castle?" the man growled out. He was not pleased but he was impressed that she did in fact manage to get in. How? He wanted to know now. His castle was filled with miasma that she shouldn't even be standing, let alone have the power to glow.

She snarled at him, releasing an arrow. It slid right passed his face, cutting off a few strands of his hair. "It doesn't matter. What matters if this is the last straw. You are dead to me, Naraku." He chuckled at her like this was news to him.

"You really think that you, a small human female will be able to defeat me? Honestly, Kagome, you should know better by now. To land yourself into my castle and to threaten me, you have dug your own grave," he told her, immensely enjoying the way that she took her stance and her glare.

Yusuke openly gaped at her. She was beautiful. He didn't remember her looking so amazing and the power that was coming off of her was jaw slacking. It was breathtaking. He was mesmerized.

Kagome aimed her arrow at Kanna's mirror and released it. The mirror cracked as Kanna's face cracked. "I am sorry, Kanna." And she was; she never wanted to hurt her. Kanna simply smiled at her, almost like she was welcoming death and thanking Kagome for doing so. She disappeared, leaving white sparkles of light behind.

She turned her attention to Naraku, who was clenching his fists. "You die now." A pink ball out of her left hand shot out of her and through the wall. She just gave a signal to someone outside of here. Naraku was trapped in his own castle; he knew he was doomed. Before he could do anything, the very same pink ball came back with what he assumed was Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha.

Kagome latched herself onto Yusuke, creating one of her most powerful barriers around the two of them as Naraku exploded. The entire castle and everything that was in it was absorbed, leaving next to nothing behind. With Kagome's fast actions, she managed to successfully save both of them. They were floating in the air, very much aware of just how high up they were.

From around them, there was a gigantic crater. "Are you alright, Yusuke?" Kagome asked as she took off the chains that connected Yusuke to the bed. Yusuke could only stare at her in awe. She smiled at him. "Told you, I would find you." She turned her attention quickly downwards while yelling out, "Kilala!"

Yusuke then got to see a demon cat fly up to where they were and hover, patiently waiting for them to get on her. He glanced to Kagome, who nodded to him that it was alright. He slowly got on to the cat as Kagome did so at the same time. "Alright, girl. Bring us to Inuyasha!"

At night, when everyone was gathered around the fire, Kagome gave everyone dinner. Yusuke had told her that his friends were miles from where he was currently. She simply responded saying that they would go look for them in the morning when everything was calmer and everyone had their rest. He left it at that.

Yusuke finally gave in to the war within his head and asked, "Who are you?"

Kagome and her friends blinked before every pair of eyes settled on Kagome. "You said that you knew who Naraku kidnapped, so why is he asking who you are?" yelled out Inuyasha. Kagome's eye twitched; Inuyasha was quite loud.

"I do know who he is. He doesn't know who I am because my family has blocked him from his memories of me," she answered as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He knew that tone all too well, so when Kagome didn't sit him, he was confused.

"Lady Kagome, you said earlier that his family had blocked your memories as well?" Kagome nodded to her friend. "Well, how come you can say you know him if your memories are supposed to be blocked?" Miroku asked, drinking up the rest of his soup.

"Because unlike my family, who blocked his memories on purpose-and I hate them for that, his family said to me that they would only put on a temporary one on me so my family doesn't get suspicious. It's all really dumb," Kagome explained.

"So you're saying that I have a permanent one on me?" Kagome's eyes locked with his as he felt that she could read his soul. She probably could with everything that has gone on within the last twenty-four hours if that was anything to go by.

"I can take it off."

"Then do just that," Yusuke said, staring back at her with a desire that she smiled at. "But, only after you tell me why this was started in the first place?"

"I'm supposed to be a Urameshi." Yusuke eyes widened. Say what?! Kagome looked down to her lap as she heard gasps from Inuyasha and Sango. "Your mother gave birth to twins but your father at the time only wanted a son. I was put up for adoption after that." Yusuke could practically hear her heart breaking. "The Higarashi's wanted me since they weren't able to have kids. For whatever the reason, both families agreed to this. Brother and sister were never to meet after that."

"You're shitting me?" Yusuke was speechless. She was his sister? He did admit that she did in fact look like him, a female version of himself. "Why keep such a secret? Why didn't anyone say anything to me until now? I hate having secrets kept from me."

"Kagome, here, is telling you the truth. She's explained it mostly to us," the other female, Sango, said to him as if that would help. Yusuke supposed that it did actually. He nodded to her, indicating that he had heard her.

He had a sister was what his mind kept repeating over and over again. He had family other than his mom; he smiled at Kagome, who caught it in time and smiled back with one of her own. "Take it off."

Kagome got up from where she was sitting next to Inuyasha, who growled lowly when she got closer to him. Yusuke took note of that, that growl was a warning. She sat down in front of him, sitting on her legs. She placed her hands on her knees. "Sit the way I am," she said as Yusuke mimicked her.

She glowed, a darker green-a color that her friends had never seen her glow before. It was an interesting sight to witness. She brought her left hand up and leaned over to him, resting it on his chest while her right hand rested on his head. "My name is Kagome Higarashi and I release the binding on Yusuke Urameshi."

"I don't think I can handle another one of Kuwabara's whines," Hiei said, his hand twitching for his sword.

Kuwabara in response, glared at the shorter male before saying, "Listen here short stuff, I am allowed to complain! We have lost Yusuke and no one can get in touch with him, so clearly this is bad and we should be doing something then just sitting here around the fire."

"Kuwabara, calm down. It is late and we will find him, you need not worry about that." Kurama tried to calm the guy down, well tried to.

"Just say the word." Hiei glared at the larger male.

Kurama sighed. It was moments when Yusuke wasn't in the group that he fully realized just how well Yusuke kept Kuwabara in check.

When morning came around, Hiei jumped down from his tree to stand next to Kurama, who was up and ready to find their friend. He looked away just as Hiei kicked Kuwabara in the stomach to get up. Of course, it resulted in Kuwabara try and catch Hiei. Of course, Hiei was faster and dodged his hands.

They were on their way as Kurama used his plants to try and locate Yusuke. It was clear that he wasn't anywhere near them. Pity. They spent the next couple hours trying to find him and literally ended in a circle.

Kurama growled which cause Hiei to pause in wanting to hurt the idiot. Before he said anything, Youko was standing there. "Kuwabara," he started as his friend turned to him in awe. "You are to stay here. Hiei and I will go ahead to find Yusuke. We need someone here in case he finds his way back to camp." He nodded to Hiei, both disappearing immediately.

Kuwabara grumbled.

Yusuke and Kagome were walking towards the west. Yusuke had said that, that was where he and his group had set up camp. Kagome had told the rest of her group that she would catch up with them later. Inuyasha threw a fit and a few holes in the ground later, he agreed. Sango had said that they would meet her back in Edo.

Shippo flat out refused to go and joined Kagome instead, not that she had any issues with this. "So, how far till we find your friends?" Shippo asked innocently, snuggling into Kagome's chest. He was still very tired.

Yusuke didn't know honestly. "I'm not sure. All I know was that Kurama said that we were in the west and that was where our base camp would be."

"I certainly hope we don't run into any demons," Kagome muttered as Shippo paled.

"Yeah, that would be bad," he admitted.

"I'm here if you need it if we run into any demons, you know." They turned to Yusuke then Shippo laughed.

"You don't smell or feel like a demon."

"Sweetheart, Yusuke is like Inuyasha. He's a half-demon," Kagome told him, causing him to gape.

"Then what does that make you if you're his sister?"

That was a good question. Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to change anything about her being a miko but she did know that it was possible to be both demon and miko. "I could be both but I haven't seen myself with any demon qualities just yet."

They walked for an hour before they reached the outskirts of the west, where Kagome froze. Sesshomaru was standing there but he wasn't alone. The moment Sesshomaru noticed another presence, he turned to look at Kagome.

The two demons alongside of him, made Kagome think that they stepped into sight at the wrong moment. "Miko," Sesshomaru greeted with a nod. So far, so good; Sesshomaru didn't seem to be hostile right now.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded back to him as he indicated for them to come closer and when they did Yusuke yelled out, finally noticing who he was around.

"Holy, Hiei! Youko!"

"Now, he notices us," Hiei grumbled under his breath as his companion chuckled to his side. "What'd you expect?"

Yusuke huffed as Kagome positioned herself near Sesshomaru. "Your friends?" she asked as he nodded. "Then I guess we part ways here."

"What do you mean we part ways here?"

Kagome smiled. "I just thought that since you're back with your friends, you wouldn't need me anymore."

"Bullshit, while I do love my friends, your family. You're a lot more important at the moment so if you don't mind, I'll be staying with you for the while."

"Miko, I was under the impression that you have family here." Sesshomaru glanced down to her as she nervously laughed.

"I wasn't aware that Yusuke had any family aside from his mother," Youko commented, arms crossed over his chest, head raised as if to challenge someone.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, before coming here, yes that was true but as of now, you're looking at my sister."

Both Youko and Hiei shared a look with each other before bluntly staring at the woman that Yusuke claimed to be his sister. She did in fact look like his twin. Kagome blushed under their stares, hugging Shippo closer to herself as if that would block their stare.

"Miko, you never cease to amaze me," Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head as Kagome pouted.

"Shut up," she said as the other tried not to gape at that. No one ever talked to the lord like that; no one. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"These are my lands. Where'd you expect me to be?"

"Well, it is you. I expected you to be—oh I don't know—tempting Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to resist her grin.

"That insolent whelp isn't the only thing I do in my time."

"You… do Inuyasha? Isn't that a bit—um—incestuous?"

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched before his hand was placed on his sword. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you for that comment?"

Kagome burst into giggles; Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms to Yusuke's shoulder when he sensed danger. "So you don't deny it?" Kagome squeaked and stepped back when his sword was swung at her. "Aw, is the big bad puppy unhappy?" To which, Sesshomaru went after her.

"Wow, well then," Shippo said as the other three turned to him. "Mama sure knows how to aggravate Sesshomaru. I guess, living with Inuyasha does that."

"Is this a normal thing?" Yusuke asked as Shippo shook his head. "Well, if it's not normal then shouldn't we help her?"

"Mama's really good a digging her own grave and plus, Sesshomaru won't really hurt her… much." Yusuke chuckled at that.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take to kindly to insults if you haven't noticed," Youko pointed out to the young kit. Shippo looked to him with a tilt of his head. "Although, I am impressed that a human managed to anger him that way. I am surprised she wasn't killed on the spot."

Shippo smirked and gave him a look of 'I know something you don't.' Youko narrowed his eyes on him as Hiei watched the demon lord aimed his sword on the woman. They all turned to the fight when they heard a yelp, followed by Kagome yelling out, "Pervert!" Shippo hopped over, inching himself towards Sesshomaru, whose gaze settled on him. Shippo whimpered. Kagome, who was holding her shirt and bra together in hopes that it would stay, said, "Listen here you complete jackass, you are going to hand over your shirt right now."

"And if I don't?" he said, amused.

If he didn't, well Kagome didn't think that far ahead. Kagome huffed and glared at him. Something landed on her head and fell onto her lap; she stared at it before noticing that it is Yusuke's jacket. She turned around, putting it on and buttoning it up while discarding her shirt and bra before standing up and stalked right up to Sesshomaru. Shippo jumped to her shoulder with a grin. "So what does that make you, a top or a bottom?" Shippo's face fell and his eye's widened.

Hiei and Youko chocked on their own spit at the question as Yusuke gaped. "Excuse me?" he growled as Kagome skipped over to Yusuke and hid behind him.

"I mean, technically I think you would be a top but I don't know, you might like it the other way."

"Kagome, shut up, you're making it worse," Yusuke whispered to her, all the while trying not to laugh.

Sesshomaru wondered what it would be like to display her head on the wall before he glanced towards the east. Moments later, Inuyasha and the other humans appeared. "Oh god no," Shippo quietly said as Yusuke paled. They had some terrible timing.

"Kagome you idiot! Hand it over!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome peeked over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hand what over?" She blinked.

"The other half of the jewel! You know, the one that Naraku had!"

Kagome paled. "Um…"

"What do you mean um?"

" _Um…_ H-have you checked t-the c-crater?"

"Are you telling me you don't have it?" Inuyasha darkened his glare.

"In my h-haste I m-might've forgotten to g-grab it?"

" _What?!"_


End file.
